Matched Aftermath
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: Give Beast Boy a day to think about marriage and he'll conjure up the image of his future child. Set a bit after Teen Titans Go episode, "Matched". BBRAE


**Rae: Qirtz does not own me or any of the characters. He's just another jobless adult acting like a teenager**

**Harsh, Rae..really harsh...**

**Anyway, set a bit after TTG "Matched"**

* * *

><p>Peacefully sitting on the couch in the OPs room, Raven's attention was focused on book she was reading. Until a certain green changling came up from behind her.<p>

"Hey, Rae. What do you think our kid would look like?"

It took almost everything in her power to not slip. Raven mentally congratulated herself before addressing to her green teammate.

"W-What?" _Smooth, Raven_, she thought to herself.

"Well, you know how we almost got married?" He asked as he took the spot next to Raven.

"You're talking about yesterday, right? When we decided to go along with Cyborg's love machine thing?" _Albeit, an annoying and equal humiliating task_

"Yeah, just going along," He said sheepishly. Raven felt a wave of embarrassment and...disappointment?, " I still can't believe we got Aquaman to join in."

"That...wasn't Aquaman. Not really anyway."

"What!?"

"Jericho manage to overshadow Aquaman after we called in a few favors. Wait, you didn't know about that?"

"AW man, I thought it was weird he didn't say anything." Beast Boy pulled out an autograph board from out of nowhere and threw it to the ground.

"Where did yo-"

"Man, can't believe I asked for an autograph!"

Raven ignored this and went back to her book. Beast Boy went sat back down on the same spot after he calmed down, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" she responded.

"What our kid would look like."

Raven closed her book and sighed, "Beast Boy, is there a reason why you're asking me this?"

"Well..." He starting to look around as if the answer was somewhere on the ceiling.

"Beast Boy."

"Alright, fine. It's just something that's been on my mind, is all."

"And...what brought this up?"

"It...it reminded me of my parents." Raven stiffen. The team already knows about his past and what happened to his parents. It was something they have never expected from their happy-go-lucky friend. "I remembered my dad telling about how stubborn mom was when he was chasing her. 'Playing hard to get' he would always say. I was thinking if I'll ever have a kid who I could say the same about their mom."

"So, when we started the whole marrying part, I just thought, What if Raven was the mom? What kind of person would our kid be? How would she look like?"

Raven felt another odd mixed of emotions. It was warm, soft and..heavy. _What's this...happiness? No, admiration...maybe...expectation. But it doesn't feel like something positive. There's an odd tinge of sadness...melancholy, perhaps?_

"I doubt there will be any girl who would settle down with someone like me. I mean, who would date this green dude? Besides, I don't have much luck with girls. The last girl I liked betrayed us and decided to side with Slade. And, well, you're not exactly my number one fan."

_Wait, did he indirectly say that he liked me?_

_OMG! HE DID!_

_Shut up, Love_

_C'mon, Rae-Rae, you've got to admit. He's been making us feel happy for a while now._

_And let's not forget, you were REALLY happy when you guys were just inches apart-_

_Damn it. Love, Happy, be quiet!_

"Anyways," Raven snapped back to reality when he continued, "When we, or more accurately, I was pretending to go after you, it just reminded me of what my dad said." She felt slightly hurt when she heard that, but she didn't show it on her face.

The two were silent. Beast Boy suddenly stood up, "Sorry to bother you, Rae. I'll...just be going."

But before Beast Boy could go, Raven spoke up, "How about you?"

"What?"

_Calm down, Raven, and repeat, _"What do you think he would look like, our kid."

"She."

"Beg your pardon?"

"It's a she." He repeated, seating himself back down. Raven felt sudden bursts of warmth, not including her own.

"Okay, how would she look like?"

"Well. She'd look like you, of course, but she'll have my eyes. And my smile."

"Smile?"

"Hush." He placed his index finger on Raven's lips to keep her quiet. Raven could feel her cheeks heat up, "Anyway, she'll have my smile. Hopefully, she inherits my human part of the genes, but there is also the possibility for her to have some of the beast's genes. She'll have pale skin, not as pale as yours, but pale enough to tell that she inherited some of your demon genes, even if it's a quarter of it. Our kid will have slightly pointed ears and her canines will be a bit sharper than regular humans. She'll have vibrant golden-violet hair." Raven gave him a quizzical look, "Now, it might be hard to imagine it, but just imagine your hair, just shinier." She then gave him her usual look when he tells a bad joke, "Okay, maybe not golden-violet hair. Like, a lighter shade of purple."

"I think-"

"Oh, and freckles! A very, very faint signs of freckles."

"You don't have any freckles."

"I used to as a kid. It was light, but when I turned green, I lost them."

"I don't think it works like."

"Moving on," Beast Boy continued, "She'll be a shy girl, but with a look of equal parts curiosity and mischief. She'll love books, thanks to you, but I'll teach her the wonders of animals and the vegetarian lifestyle."

"No."

"What?"

"No vegan lifestyle. I won't have her eating the same thing as you."

"It's vegetarian, Rae. Vegan is an entire different thing."

"It doesn't matter, she will get her balanced meals with meat and milk."

"Fine, she can decide what she eats, but I'm not happy about it." Beast Boy huffed.

Raven folded her arms, smiling and feeling proud about winning the argument. _Wait, what am I doing? It's just imaginary, I shouldn't feel anything about it._ Raven unfolded back her arms and went back to her cold expression.

"Go on."

"Will there be anything you want to add before I continue, Raven? Maybe she'll start listening to sad emo songs or be attracted to -"

"Beast Boy." She said through gritted teeth. _How the hell do you know some of my song? Did you take my player again?_ Raven wanted to add, but decided against it.

"Alright, alright." Beast Boy paused for a moment, "She'll have magic, obviously, so you'll teach her on how to control it, but her magic isn't as strong as yours. As for my part, I'm leaning to the fact that if the beast genes aren't the dominate, the very least she can do is turn or grow parts of her body to animal parts, but she can't make a full transformation. Because she's caught in between, we'll compromise and have her learn spells on summoning animals."

"Beast Boy," Raven interrupted, "I'm sorry, but it sounds like you're describing a vampire."

"Imma what now?"

"Look, she sounds like a vampire. Pale skin, pointy ears and fangs. Next, you will tell me she sparkles in the sun."

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Besides, she sounds like she has a lot going on."

"And that's what we'll tell her."

"Excuse me?"

Beast Boy's expression softens. He hunched his back, resting his arms on his legs, "We'll tell her this,"

"Ari, you have a lot of things going on with you. On your mother's side, you're quarter demon. On mine, you're quarter beast. But you're human the rest of the way, unless you're also quarter Azarathean, then you're quarter human as well."

Beast snapped back and look to Raven, "Wait, are you half-Azarathean or half-human?"

"My mom was human. I was only born in Azarath." Raven answered.

"Oh, then, let me repeat that part again,"

"Ari, you're human the rest of the way. Sure, you may not be as powerful as your mom, but you are as smart as her. You may not have my ability to change, but you have the wisdom and knowledge of all the animals in the world. It's not about what half that you lack, but about how much potential you can fulfill."

"And she won't be alone. She will be surrounded with people who could guide her to be a better person and hero. She'll have Melvin, Timmy and Teether acting like her older siblings; their Uncle Robin, Uncle Cyborg and Aunt Starfire and the other Titans. And who knows, maybe Rob and Star will have a kid of their own, who'll befriend her and the two could start their own Titan." he gave a short chuckle. He then looked at Raven in the eye, "She won't grow up to fear her powers or to be feared. She'll have people who will care about her."

Raven just kept absorbing everything about this imaginary daughter and with each description, she could almost picture her. _Ari...wait_

"What's her name?"

"Arella."

"What?"

"Arella Marie Logan." Beast Boy answered, "Sometimes she'll be called Ari or A.M or Marie. She'll have a number of nicknames to be called by."

"Arella.." Raven said her mother's name slowly. She felt the warmth of Beast Boy's adoration race through her, "Gar..."

He didn't hear his name mentioned and continued on, "This is why I imagined a girl, cause I thought we'd name her after your mom and mine. She'll carry the name of someone who had cared for us greatly, and in turn, we'll care for her just as much."

The empath turned her head forward and stared blankly into space. She allowed herself, for this very moment, to let imagination flow. This had caused the sensitivity of her empathic powers to spike up. As she imagine the green-eyed child of hers, she suddenly felt a huge wave of emotions bringing her back to reality. It was nervousness with a touch of fear...and adoration

_No, adoration is not so strong...this is...Love!?_

"Be-" was as far as she got when she tried to turn to address her comrade.

Only to receive a quick peck on the lips.

Beast Boy leaned back, thinking why her cheeks felt like...His eyes snapped wide open when he faced a blushing, frozen-looking Raven. Her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes were saucers, here cheeks were colored. In his mind, she looked extremely adorable at the moment. Beast Boy's mind was racing by the mile. He felt dread and panic and embarrassment and-"

_BOOM_

"EEEEEEEKK!"

The two snapped their heads toward to where the explosion is...and the person near it.

"Star!?" Beast Boy half-shouted.

"Hello friends, " She greeted. The Tamaranean was covered in some sort of purple goo.

"Wah-What a-are you d-d-doing here?" Beast Boy asked nervously. He felt the blood rushing to his face.

"I was trying to heat up some Zorkan berries for some snack," She looked sadly at the goo on her hand and licked it off, "It still needs another 5 minutes." she sighed.

"H-how long have y-you been standing there?"

Starfire thought mindfully for a moment before she answered, "About 20 minutes, I think. Around the time you have started describing the hair of this imaginary daughter yours."

A few lightbulb bursts in the room. Beast Boy started to stutter incoherently. He doesn't know what Raven plans to do with him, but it was definitely something bad. Out of reflection, he made a run for it, forgetting the use of his powers as another means to escape. He stumbled when he was trying to get off the couch, falling flat on his face. He quickly picked himself up and rushed to the door, but the door didn't open in time so he slammed to it. Once the door opens, he ran straight out, rubbing his face from the pain and heading down the hall screaming along the way till he went up and reached the roof, still screaming. Cyborg could be heard yelling to keep quiet.

Back at the OPs room, the empath was still blank in expression. Taking a peek into her mind, the situation goes something like this

_HEJUSTKISSEDME_HEJUSTKISSEDME__HEJUSTKISSEDME__HEJUSTKISSEDME__

And it was the first time, in a while, that all of her emoticlones had thought the same thing (the last time was on the topic of whether or not Beast Boy is cute. The unanimous answer was yes, followed by if the ears were the factor. The answer was yes as well)

"Um...Raven?" Raven snapped back to reality at the sound of her fellow female Titan. Starfire gave a coy smile, "By any chance you would like to initiate the talk of girls?"

Raven stood up and turned to Starfire, "I would like to have some time alone, Starfire." She said steadily. Raven started making her way to the door, but she could feel a slight hint of disappointment exuding from her friend. She stopped suddenly, just a short distance from the door, and turned her head slightly behind her, "I'll..tell you about it later, Star." she added.

Starfire's disappointed cleared away, replacing it with happiness and excitement, "Of course, friend!"

Raven smiled and exited the room.

She made her way to her room. Inside her head was another tug-o-war. She was torn between either killing the green changling or kissing him.

On the side who wanted to kill him was Rage, Brave, Rude and Knowledge. It was a rare grouping. On the side of kissing him was Happy, Love (obviously), Timid and Sloth. This was one of the rare choices where Sloth would join in. But as soon as Raven got to her room, she knew what she wanted to do.

"Alright, I'll kill him first, then I'll kiss him." She said as see scanned the messiness of her bedroom.

And for the second time that day, all the emoticlones agreed unanimously.

END

* * *

><p><strong>SF: Hello, Friends! Thank you for reading Qirtz's story<strong>

**AAAhhh, Starfire, don't! Wait!**

**SF: Please do not forget to Review for Qirtz is a very paranoid with his work**

**AAuugghh, Dang it Star!**

**SF: Until next time, This is Starfire signing off**

**Now that she's out of the way**

**So, here's my fic on Beast Boy who suddenly had this wild imagination of what kind of person his child would be. If you noticed, he starting deriving from the main topic and rambled on, just what I would think Beast Boy would do if he started talking about something that interested him. Like movies..or games.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Qirtz signing off~**


End file.
